Forbidden Love
by carolhansen
Summary: Kurt knows he shouldn't be in love with his brother, but how can love be forbidden when it feels so right? However, one afternoon, Finn discovers Kurt has feelings for him and his world is turned upside-down. My first Glee fic. Please R&R.


"Kurt, where are you?"

I had no idea what time it was, but I knew it was late. Very late. Probably past midnight. I could hear my brother calling me. I didn't want him to find me. I didn't want to ever see him again. I didn't want to see his face.

I knew that my life was over. All I could expect now was ridicule and shame. I couldn't believe it had gotten to this point. I only needed to wait until he stopped looking for me and went to bed and then I'd leave and  
>never come back. I knew what Finn knew about me and I'm sure he would tell our parents. That would be the end. I wouldn't even have to leave, they'd throw me out.<p>

This had all started two years ago. I was just beginning to discover things about myself and my body. I was starting to sprout hair under my arms and around my cock. And my cock! The damned thing seemed to stay hard 24/7!

The beach house we were staying in was small, built by my grandfather. It only had two bedrooms because he and grandma only had one child, my Dad. That meant that Finn and I shared a room. I knew that Finn did stuff with his cock, stroking it and such. I'd seen him do it hundreds of times while pretending to be asleep. But one night, he caught me watching him. I thought he was going to be really mad, but instead, he asked me if I did it too? I told him I didn't even know what 'it' was.

He told me to come over to his bed and he'd teach me. I got up and approached his bed and saw his covers pulled down and his hard cock standing up from his hard, muscular abs. I'd seen it from my bed, but this  
>close it really looked big! And there was something else. This 'earthy' scent which I realized was my brother's sweaty body. I could smell his pits and his crotch and the scent made my already hard cock throb with blood and spit out a glob of cock-snot which caused a wet spot to appear on the front of my tented-out white briefs.<p>

"Fuck, looks like you need to learn how to do this bad, bro!" Finn laughed at my aroused state.

Looking at Finn's body was enough to send anybody into pure animal rut! At 16 he was already over six feet tall with very dark, almost black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes you've ever seen. His body was beautifully muscled from playing football and basketball. He had lots of hair in his pits and around his cock but it was the small trail of curly hairs leading down from his navel to his crotch that drove me wild. I'd been looking at Finn more and more lately and every time I did, I got a boner!

"Come on, lay down on the bed next to me." Finn said, scooting over and making room for me. "Take off your underwear first, though."

I was shy about Finn seeing my erection. I wasn't nearly as big as him. I had measured it for an AP Biology project once and it barely reached six inches. Finn's was a lot bigger and thicker than mine. But, I slipped down my briefs and got onto the bed next to him.

"Now this is called jacking off. Some guys call it jerking or other names and it has a 'real' name which is masturbation. But nobody but grownups ever call it that. Near as I can tell, all guys do it. Mom told me that  
>guys do it all their lives. Even she does it, so there's nothing to be ashamed of." he told me.<p>

"Mom told you that!" I was astounded.

"Yeah, a few years ago. She gave me that 'birds and the bees' talk about where babies come from and all that shit. I already knew about it, but I didn't want to tell her. Anyway, she told me about jacking off and how that was better than getting a girl pregnant." Finn informed me.

"No danger of that happening" I said. Just the thought of being around girls made me slightly sick to my stomach.

"Yeah, bro! Like what girl are you going to get pregnant?" Finn laughed and I laughed with him.

"Well, maybe someday." I lied.

"Yeah, maybe someday for both of us!" he said and I got the feeling he didn't like girls any better than I did, but how I knew that I couldn't tell. "Anyway, grab your cock and do what I do."

He started stroking his hard cock up and down with his hand. I watched as the hood of flesh which covered his cockhead slipped up and down, covering and uncovering the purplish, wet- looking head of his cock. I tried to  
>follow his example, but I was awkward at it. Suddenly, I felt his hand push mine away from my cock and his hand grasped it and began stroking me.<p>

I couldn't believe this! My own brother was jacking me off! And it felt so good! I started moaning at the intense feelings he was giving me as I watched his hand sliding my foreskin up and down and the pressure of his  
>grip as he massaged my cock. I was leaking cock-honey like crazy and it was flowing out of the head of my cock, down the shaft and over my big brother's hand.<p>

I don't know what caused me to do it, but I reached over and grasped my brother's cock just the way he had mine and began stroking it with the same rhythm and grip that I could feel him using on my cock. It was the most wonderful feeling to find his warm, hard cock in my hand. It was so hard and yet the outside skin was just like velvet. I loved the feel of it in my hand. I also loved the smell that was coming from the smegma built up under the heads of both of our unwashed cocks. That, and the cock-snot from my brother's cock which was now flowing down over my own hand.

"Yeah, keep that up, bro. Just like that! I'm gonna cum soon! How about you?" he asked.

"What's cum?" I asked.

"You never shot a load before?" he asked, almost incredulous at my admission.

"Not that I know of." I said, suddenly ashamed, like it was wrong not to 'shoot a load'.

"Fuck, bro! No wonder you're so fucking horny! Just wait, it's gonna start feeling really intense soon and then cum is gonna start shooting outa your cock." Finn told me.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"Fuck, no! It's the best feeling in the entire world, bro!" he said.

At this, his stroking of my cock began to pick up speed. I followed his example with my hand on his cock. His breathing started getting deep and quick and the muscles in his abdomen began to clench and suddenly he  
>started moaning really loud.<p>

"Fuck! I'm gonna shoot, bro! Don't stop. Keep pumpin' my cock! Oh, yeah! Fuck, yeah! That's right, babe! Right there! I'm gonna CUUUUUUMMMMM!"

And with this, white liquid started shooting outa the top of his cock and covered his chest and stomach. Some of it even flew over onto my arm and chest. I kept stroking his cock and it must have shot at least eight or  
>nine Times. Finally, Finn began to relax and he reached down with his other hand and stopped my hand from stroking him any more. I took my hand off his softening cock.<p>

I was in a sexual daze. Nothing I had ever seen had excited me more than to feel, hear and see my brother get off. Without even thinking, I brought my hand to my mouth and started licking off all the cum and cock-snot that was there. Finn watched me do it, but didn't say anything until I was done.

"How'd it taste, bro?" he asked me.

I looked at him in surprise and then lowered my head. I didn't realize he had watched me eat his spunk.

"It was good." I mumbled, almost under my breath. "It was salty but sweet."

"Yeah, I know. I eat my cum all the Time. That why I don't have to wipe it up on anything." Finn told me.

And putting words to actions, he began scooping up all the white jism that covered his chest and abs and sucking it off his hand. Well! If Finn did it, then it was ok. Because if there was one thing I knew - Finn was 'Cool'. Finn was the 'coolest' guy I knew. And not just because he was my brother, either! Finn was way the most popular guy in school.

"Well, now we need to get you off, bro!" Finn said, his hand beginning to stroke my hardon again.

I began moaning almost immediately. I was so hot from watching Finn cum that it only took a few strokes for the rush of feelings to hit me! I felt like I was going to pass out. It felt like there were electrical currents  
>flowing through my body. It was a feeling so intense that I almost couldn't stand it! I started begging Finn to stop, telling him I couldn't take anymore. He just told me to hold on and it would all be ok.<p>

My orgasm, as I learned to call it later, seemed to start in my balls and move up into my cock until all of a sudden, I was almost screaming and shooting white stuff out of my cock, just like Finn had done! He was right!  
>It was the most incredible feeling in the world! Nothing, absolutely nothing in my life had ever felt this good! And sharing it with Finn just made things even better somehow. I finally knew what it meant to shoot<br>because I my whole chest and stomach was covered with the white stuff that I saw shoot out of my cock just like Finn's.

As I came down from the 'high' of my first orgasm, I watched Finn scoop up some of my cum and bring it to his mouth to taste.

"Sweet, bro! Real sweet!" he said, lovingly.

Then his hand returned to my body and began to scoop up more of the cum which he brought on his fingers to my mouth. I licked my first load from my brother's fingers. It was such an incredibly intimate an act. I will never forget it, as long as I live.

I went back to my own bed and we went to sleep. We never really talked about what had happened between us that night. Finn didn't seem like he wanted to discuss it and I was too scared to bring it up. But every night, we lay in our own beds and jacked off. I really wanted to be in his. I really wanted to feel his cock in my hand again, but he never invited me.

I was 'gay'. Well, actually, to everybody else in that fucking high school, I was 'queer' or a 'faggot'. But I never let anybody know how I felt. I just sort of became invisible there. I wasn't a jock like my big brother. I was small for my age. Dad said I took after my mother's side of the family because my hair was light brown and my eyes were green. I was only five foot seven inches tall and only weighed 135 pounds. My body was slender but I was wiry. I didn't have the bulging muscles that Finn did. He and Carole were both very muscular and I felt like a pygmy beside them.

Actually, being gay was the least of my problems. Being in love with Finn was the worst! That's right, sick as it sounds, I was in love with my own brother. But you have to understand, we weren't like most brothers. We never fought. I had idolized Finn from the time he held my Marc Jacobs jacket before the Jocks dumpster tossed me. And he had always been protective of me. When Karofsky bullied me, it was Finn's bed I headed for to  
>be safe. And he would wrap his arms around me and I would go back to sleep, secure in his strong arms.<p>

After we moved in together, we stayed close and we didn't seem to have the 'sibling rivalry' that our friends did. We didn't try to get each other in troubleor tattle on each other. We didn't seem to need our parents approval so much as each others. I has lusted after my brother all my life. But now, that love had changed. It had deepened and it was far more passionate.

From conversations I overheard from other boys at school, I'd heard what 'queers' do with each other. I learned about 'blow-jobs' and 'corn-holing' and I wanted more than anything to do those things with Finn. Above all, I wanted Finn to hold me in his arms and kiss me. For hours. But I never let him know any of this.

I also started to discover some things that were really super turn-on's for me. From the night that Finn taught me how to jack off, the thing I remembered most, other than the orgasm and the feel of his cock, was his  
>scent. Strong, masculine, pungent! A scent that got my balls all in an uproar and my cock hard and dripping anytime Finn was near enough to me for me to smell it.<p>

Finn would always get up early and run. I loved this because it means he came back all hot and sweaty, reeking of his masculine odor. I could smell him from across our shared room as I lay in bed, my cock hard against my belly. What I really wanted was to lick the sweat and scent from his body, but he took a shower instead while I quickly pounded out a load with the scent of his still in the air of our room.

Sometimes, when he went out to run, I would jump over into his bed and wrap myself in his bedclothes and bliss out on Finn's scent there. But, best of all, I loved going into his closet when he wasn't there and rummaging through his gym bag until I found his jock. I don't think he ever washed it. At least it hadn't been washed often. I would hold the cup to my face and breathe deeply of the scents I found there - dried piss, pre-cum and even cum. I would move my nose down until it was at the bottom point of the pouch, where the leg straps connected to it and the point that rested near his ass. The scent there was darker, stronger and it drove me into a jack off frenzy standing there in the closet and shooting my load onto the floor.

I was definitely into the smells of my brother's body. Even my own scents began to turn me on. I learned in biology class about pheromone and how themales body has special scent glands in his pits and in his crotch that  
>produce them. They were meant to be to attract a mate for sex and procreation. Well, I didn't want to 'procreate' but I sure was attracted to those scents and they sure made me want to have sex.<p>

But I kept all of this well hid from my brother, Finn. I knew he'd hate me, probably beat the shit out of me, if he found out what a little pervert I really was. There was no way I could ever see Finn accepting the fact that  
>not only was his brother a 'fag', not only was his brother a pervert who got off on the rank mansmells of his body, but that his own brother was also deeply, incestuously in love with him!<p>

The yearning for him burned in me like a hot flame. No matter how many loads I pounded out to calm my cum-filled balls, no matter how many times I tried to stay away from his worn jock or underwear, not matter what I did, I just couldn't seem to get over him! I guess, deep down inside, I didn't want to. I loved him more than life itself and there didn't seem to be anything, short of killing myself, I could do to stop loving him.

What I did instead, looking back on it, was incredibly stupid! I started writing down my feelings and my fantasies in a diary which I kept under the mattress on my bed. I didn't think that Finn knew about it. I never wrote in it while he was around. And it did give me some relief to put down on those pages all the things that I was feeling, all the things I wanted to tell him and knew I never could. I had this really tragic idea in the back of my  
>head that if something happened and I died - a sudden illness or accident or something - the diary would be there to tell him how I really felt about him. The diary could tell him all the things I couldn't bring myself to<br>tell him while I was alive.

And I thought my secret was safe. Until today.

This was an unusual day anyway. Carole had gotten a call from her sister who lived about 300 miles away. He sister had fallen and broken her hip and needed her help for a while. Dad was going to drive her there, spend  
>about three or four days helping out and then come home. So when they left after breakfast, Finn and I were alone for four days.<p>

School had just let out a week before so Finn and I were pretty much on our own to do what we wanted to do. We did our chores and things that Dad told us needed doing and then I decided I would go take a walk down by the creek. Finn said he had some things he needed to do at home so I went off without him. I guess I was gone a couple of hours and when I returned home, I found the washer and dryer running. I guess Finn decided to do some laundry.

I couldn't find Finn so I headed up to my room. I figured he might be napping so I carefully went up the stairs without making any noise so that I didn't wake him. I went quietly down the hall and just when my room came  
>into view through the door, I saw Finn. He wasn't asleep. He was sitting on the side of his bed with the sheets ripped off and laying on the floor like he was stripping the beds to wash the sheets and pillow cases. In his hand was something I could easily recognize. It was my diary! Finn was reading my diary!<p>

My heart dropped into my stomach and my stomach into my shoes! Oh, my God! Now he'd know everything! He already knew that I was gay, but worse, what a fucking pervert I was! How much I wanted to have sex with him. And worst of all, how much I loved him.

I didn't know what to do, I backed quietly away from the door and down the hall. I went down the stairs without a sound and out into the yard. I knew I had to hide. I knew I had to get away, but I needed some things before I left. I figured if I just waited until Finn was asleep, I could sneak back in the house and grab what I could and get out. I knew there was no way that I could stay here now. I figured that Finn would pound me to a pulp if he could find me because of what he was going to read in that diary! Not that he'd ever done anything like that before, but he never knew he had a pervert for a brother who was in love with him before, either!

Oh! That diary! What had been in my brain! Why did I think that I could get away with keeping it hidden! It was my own stupidity that landed me here. Afraid to even breathe.

I could hear Finn down below, searching through the house. It sounded like he was making a really thorough search. I began to think that perhaps my hiding place wasn't as secure as I thought it was. Perhaps I could jump down out of my window. But I remembered it was more than two stories up and there was concrete below. I had a really good chance of at least breaking a leg, if not my neck. And then where would I be?

I heard Finn climbing the stairs. I could hear each step on bringing him closer and closer to my hiding place. I held my breath, afraid to make even  
>that much sound. Then I heard Finn speak again.<p>

"Kurt, are you up here? Kurt, please, bro! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to find your book. I didn't know what it was. I thought maybe it was some kind of porno the way you had it hidden! Please, bro! Please come out. We  
>really need to talk." he said.<p>

Yeah! Right! Like what did we have to talk about! How disgusted and ashamed Finn was because his faggy brother was in love with him?

"Bro, we really need to talk. I know how you feel. I really do! You see...I've never been able to tell you but...I feel the same way about you." he said.

What was that? What did he say? My brother said he felt the same way about me? But he read the diary! How could he say that! Unless...no! It just couldn't be. He couldn't be in love with me, too!

I heard him sit down on my bed. Then I heard something I never expected to hear. At first, I didn't know what it was. It was a sound I'd certainly never heard before. But the more I listened, the more I knew. It was Finn -  
>crying! My big strong, jock brother - captain of the high school football team - was crying! Now, I may be a lot of things, but a hard-hearted shit is NOT one of them. I wasn't about to let him just sit there and cry<br>like that.

I walked out and walked around to where Finn was sitting in an old pair of gym shorts and running shoes and nothing else, his hands covering his face, weeping. I put out my hand and touched his bare, sweaty shoulder. He looked up and I could see his tear-stained face. He looked at me and then reached out both hands and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly with his head resting on my abdomen.

I reached down and held his head in my hands and stroked his hair and his bare, sweaty back.

"Don't cry, Finn. Please don't cry because of me. I'm not worth it," I said, all of the misery and shame I felt about myself coming out.

Finn reared back and grabbed me by my arms and started shaking me!

"Don't you ever say that! Don't you ever fucking say that again! You're worth more to me than anything in the fucking world! I love you, don't you get it?" he screamed at me.

I stood there in shock! Finn loved me? No! That couldn't be right. He must mean he loves me as a brother. That's all. Maybe he loves me enough to forgive me for being queer and being in love with him. He couldn't mean  
>what I wanted him to mean.<p>

But he evidently did, because the next thing I knew, Finn stood up, wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips to mine in a hard, passionate kiss. I felt his tongue pushing against my lips, demanding entry and I  
>opened my mouth to allow it. His tongue bore into my mouth and he began to taste the inside if it. My own tongue rubbed against his and I began to moan uncontrollably. My cock went from soft to hard and dripping sometime during the kiss and I could feel Finn's hard shaft pressing against mine. My arms, now free, reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck while we stood there, locked in each other's kiss for what seemed hours but was probably only minutes.<p>

Finally Finn broke the kiss.

"I love you, bro! I've always loved you. I had no idea you felt the same way about me. I'm sorry for invading your privacy. I really didn't mean to. But I'm not sorry I read your diary. I'm not sorry I found out how you  
>feel about me. I've been so scared for so long that you'd find out about me!" he said.<p>

"Oh, God! Finn! I love you so much! But you know that, don't you. You've read my diary." I said, my head falling forward to rest on his muscular chest.

"Yes, I did read it. All of it. Did you mean everything you wrote in there, bro? Do you really want to do all those things in there with me?" he asked, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Yes." I said quietly. "All of them and a lot more. I was afraid to even write some of the stuff down on paper."

"Fuck, bro! Just what you wrote was so HOT! I can't imagine what you didn't write down!" he grinned. "But whatever it is, I'm willing to try it with you!"

"You mean that?" I said.

"Fuck, yeah! Bro, I've wanted to have sex with you for so long! Ever since the night I taught you how to jack off!" he said.

"But you never went any farther. You never even asked me back into your bed to jack off together again." I said.

"I couldn't, bro! I was too afraid of being gay, like you! I was afraid I'd turn you that way because you always idolized me and I wanted someone who did. I couldn't do that, bro! I had to find my own way. Can you  
>understand that?" he asked, his eyes gentle with deep love for me.<p>

"Yeah, I guess so. But it sure would have made things a lot easier if you'd just taken me to bed and made love to me." I told him.

"You're right. So that's exactly what I'm going to do now!" he said.

Before I could sit down next to him he stood up and he carried me like I weighed nothing. And I couldn't believe how safe and secure I felt in his arms. My most impossible dreams were coming true. My brother was as in love with me as I was in love with him!

He carried me into his bedroom where he put me gently down on the bed. He reached down and started to pull off my shirt. I raised my hands and let him pull it from my body. Then he leaned down and began unbuttoning my skinny jeans. He dragged them down my legs and off my body, stopping to pull my shoes off. Then he reached down and began to massage my cock through my white briefs. I already had a huge  
>wet spot where I was leaking cock-honey and his massaging hand just my cock belch out more.<p>

I reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Please stop! I'm so close and I don't want to cum yet!" I begged.

"And I don't want you to cum yet, bro!" Finn smiled down at me.

I learned up on one arm and pulled down on his gym shorts. I had to see his cock, his balls, his beautiful ass. I wanted him naked and I wanted him naked NOW! But under the gym shorts, Finn was wearing a jock. And one that obviously hadn't been washed in a very long Time - if ever. The white jock was actually a dark tan and the aroma of it was strong and pungent. I moved my face forward as if drawn by a magnet and buried my face in the webbed pouch and breathed deeply of his scent. The musk, the raw odor of dried piss, sweat, musk and cum assaulted my nose and bore into my fevered brain. I moaned as my tongue came out and tasted the funk of his supporter. I couldn't stop myself! The stink was too delicious to pull away from.

Finn evidently approved because I could feel his hand on the back of my head gently pushing my nose deeper into his pouch.

"Yeah, bro! Sniff my raunchy jock! Get off on my stink! You like that don't you?" he asked.

I pulled back just far enough to look up his body to his eyes.

"I don't like it - I LOVE IT!" I swore to him.

He gently pushed my face back against his hard, jock-covered cock and ground his hips so that the stinking pouch was rubbed all over my face.

"Yeah, bro! Get off of my stink! Snort really good, bro! Get all that jock stink up your nose 'cause I'm gonna give you all my stink to eat - just like you wanted in your diary." he said.

So he HAD read those parts as well! I had been snorting his sweaty underwear and jock for a long Time, getting off on them while I jacked-off. I wrote about how much I wanted to taste his body while it was sweaty and raunchy like his jock. I had let my imagination run wild with what I wanted to do to him. I wondered if he'd read that far and whether he was willing to live out all my fantasies.

Finn finally pushed me back on the bed and pulled down his jock and stepped out of it. Rather than throw it on the floor, he handed it to me.

"Here, bro! Sniff on it while I explore what you smell and taste like!" he said, handing me the warm strap.

I pressed the warm pouch to my nose while I watched him lean over and begin sniffing my own crotch. I watched him bury his nose in my pubes and could hear him taking deep breaths of my sweaty bush. He then moved down and began sniffing my balls and then moved to the foot of the bed and climbed up between my legs. I spread them for his wide shoulders as he brought his mouth to my balls and began to lick them. I moaned at the velvet feel of his tongue on my ball-bag and breathed deeper of his fragrant jock.

He spread my legs even farther and began to lick at the sweaty creases between my thighs and balls. Then I felt him push my legs up and hold them with his hands. This opened me completely to him. He leaned forward and licked the patch of skin between my balls and my ass. I continued to huff his jock and moaned as I felt his mouth move down and suddenly his tongue dragged itself through my ass trench.

I thought I would go out of my mind! The sensual sparks from my ass were shooting to my brain and leaving me breathless with sFinnulation. I couldn't believe that Finn was doing this to me or that it felt so fucking good! I had fingered my ass while jacking off, but it didn't even compare with the feelings that Finn's tongue were causing in my ass! I could feel his lips gently sucking at my hole and then I felt his tongue begin to dig it's way  
>into my hole. I tried to relax my hole so that he could penetrate me and before I knew it, his tongue was fucking in and out of my ass like a small wet cock.<p>

While I knew about ass fucking, I knew at that moment that I would not be satisfied until Finn fucked me! I suddenly wanted his cock up my ass so badly that I began begging.

"Oh, God! Finn! Please fuck me! Fuck my ass! Please, bro! Fuck me with that beautiful cock of yours!" I begged him.

He looked up from between my legs and grinned at me.

"We'll get to that, bro! I promise. But there's a lot we're going to do before we get there!" he said.

Oh, my god! I didn't know if I could live through much more! My cock was so hard that it almost hurt and my balls were so ready to fire out a load of my hot cum that they were starting to ache. Finn however was in charge and he was going to do this his way. I was willing to go along for the ride because I wanted him so badly.

Finn pulled his face out of my ass and moved up my body until he was laying on top of me. He kissed me deeply and I could taste my ass and ball-musk on his mouth. It turned me on to no end! I wrapped my arms around him and hugged his sweaty body to mine.

"I love you so much, Finn!" I said, as he broke the kiss and smiled down at me.

"I love you, Kurt! I've waited so long for this! I didn't know if it would ever happen and now that it is happening, I can hardly believe it." he swore to me.

"I'm yours, Finn. Any way you want me and for as long as you want me." I promised him.

"Then we're never getting out of this bed for the rest of our lives!" he grinned. "I don't want to ever be farther away from you than where I can reach out and touch you, bro!" he said, dipping his mouth down to kiss the  
>end of my nose.<p>

"But what happens when Carole and Dad get home?" I asked, afraid of what our parents would think - or do - if they ever saw us like this or knew how we felt about each other.

"Nothing. We just keep this to ourselves. After all, we live together. As long as we take a few precautions, they don't ever need to know." Finn said.

"But how could they NOT know?" I asked.

"Look, bro, we've always gotten along really good, right?"

I nodded.

"And we've always been close, right?"

I nodded again.

"So us being close and getting along is nothing new. It's not like we always fought like cats and dogs and then suddenly start being nice to each other! That would raise some questions. But us just being ourselves and  
>loving each other isn't going to even cause a ripple on a pond." Finn said.<p>

His logic was unassailable by me. I guessed that Finn had done some thinking about this already. He certainly seemed to have an answer for everything. Of course, as we got older, this whole question could become  
>more difficult. After all, at some point I figured our parents would expect us to get married. I asked Finn about that.<p>

"Well...I don't know, Finn. Why don't we just let things take their course for now. Have either Carole or Dad talked to you about when you're going to get married to Blaine yet?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"And they haven't asked me yet, either," he said as he tickled me in the sides of my stomach.

I giggled and pushed against him and suddenly found his mouth against mine again and all of my questions went right out of my head. Being kissed by Finn was the most wonderful, sensuous thing in the world. As much as I had dreamed of him kissing me, the reality of it was far beyond anything I was capable of dreaming.

"In your diary, you said that the one thing you wanted more than anything else was for me to kiss you and hold you." Finn said, pulling his lips from mine but not very far.

"And I meant it. I love being in your arms. I love feeling the strength of you. I love the scent of you as you hold me. Does that bother you?" I asked.

"No, bro. It makes me feel so fucking wonderful I don't even have words for it. There has never been a Time in my life that I can remember when I didn't love you. And knowing how much you loved me and looked up to me always made me a better man than I think I would have been. But to love you this way and to know you love me the same makes everything in my life perfect." Finn said.

I could feel his cock throbbing against my abdomen. My cock was still hard, but I wasn't as close to cumming as I was. But I knew what I wanted. I wanted Finn. I wanted his body, to explore, to sniff, to lick and to make  
>love to.<p>

He let me push him over onto his back and lay there with his arms outstretched and one around my neck and his legs spread showing me his beautiful body and hard, eager cock. He was laid out before me like a  
>smorgasbord and I hardly knew where to start! But after a few moments of just looking at the masculine beauty that was my brother, I knew exactly where I had to explore first.<p>

I lay down beside him and shoved my nose directly into his armpit. The dark hairs were still slightly damp and the heavy, masculine aroma of him rose in my nose, smokey and pungent. I sniffed deep and long, gathering as much of his scent as I could. I was getting drunk on his body's odor as I became lightheaded.

"Yeah, bro! Get off on my pits! Get off on my sweat and stink in those pits! You've wanted it a long Time, now I'm all yours. Take whatever you want!" Finn moaned.

I reached out with my tongue and began to lave it up and down his armpit, dampening his hair and tasting the salty maleness there. I even sucked the skin of his underarm into my mouth and ran my tongue across it, scrubbing his pits with my tongue, trying to gather every bit of the taste I found there.

Having done one, I moved across his body and lay down to do the other. Again, taking his scent deep within my nose for a while and then thoroughly and completely drenching his pit with my tongue and tasting all  
>the wonderful muskiness I found there.<p>

From there, I moved to his muscular chest. His pecs were well defined and incredibly hard. I licked across them, surprised at the incredibly soft skin which covered the steel-hardness of them. I found his tiny nipples  
>and began to suck and nibble at them with my teeth. He moaned and arched his body up to meet my eager mouth as I continued to worry at each of his tiny nipples.<p>

When they were both standing hard and tall, I moved down his body, licking at the creases in his abs and finally reaching that treasure trail of dark, curly hairs that ran from his navel to his pubes. It was that trail that  
>so turned me on. A trail of mystery leading down to his most intimate and powerful body region. How often had I stared at it and wanted to follow that hirsute trail down, down into the hot cauldron of his maleness. And<br>now was my chance.

I licked down his treasure trail until my nose was buried in the sweaty, pungent scents of his pubic bush. The dark hairs held such wonderful scents for me! Sweat, dried piss, and the musky scent of male rut all combined  
>into a blend of such overwhelming maleness, and yet with a subtle fragrance that was uniquely Finn. It was a more intense version of the scent that I knew so well from his jock and his worn underwear which I had been secretly huffing for two years now. Oh! How well I knew this scent - but never this strong, never this rich, never this abundant!<p>

Leaving his pubes dripping in my saliva, I moved so that I could get between his legs. Finn spread them wide to give me access to his balls. I pushed my nose into his hairy orbs and sucked in as much of his ball-scent  
>as I could. That wonderful smell of the male scrotum hit my nose and I was lost in the funk and sweat that had accumulated there. I was instantly addicted to the smell of my brother's balls. I had smelled my own on my<br>hand while I jacked off, but sniffing a guy's ball-bag first-hand was a totally different experience and one that I wanted to repeat over and over again.

I thrust out my tongue and began to lick all over his sack. Finn began moaning at the touch of my tongue and spread his legs even wider. I licked all over his hair nuts and into the creases between them and his thighs. I  
>moved lower and began licking the back of his nuts and down to the patch of skin between his balls and the start of his ass trench. The further down I went, the more intense the scent became. I realized that the scent that was drawing me so strongly was the scent of his ass. Just as my tongue reached the start of his butt-crack, Finn drew back his legs and held his thighs in his hands.<p>

Now, his lightly furred butt was open completely for my inspection. I know it seems strange to say it, but his ass was the most beautiful sight I think I'd ever seen in my life! A sparse ring of dark fur surrounded his  
>hole and the pinkish-brown, wrinkled opening to his body winked in and out at me. Certainly, part of the whole beauty of it was the intense, dark scent of sweat, musk and funk that was coming from it. The odor tingled<br>within my nose and made my cock, buried under me on the bed, belch out a load of cock-snot at the intense pleasure of the smell.

"Yeah, bro! Smell my fuckin' ass! Get off on the stink of my crack!" Finn moaned as I continued to run my nose up and down his reeking trench.

All of my brother's body was exciting to me, but this - the most secret and inFinnate place on a man's body - was the most exciting of all. I began to run my tongue up and down the length of his butt and heard him moaning and cursing as I attacked this most sensitive area. I buried my face in his butt and brought the lips of my mouth to the lips of his ass and kissed it gently. It was as intimate a kiss as the ones which Finn had given me with his mouth. Maybe more so. I locked my lips to his asshole and gently began to circle it with my tongue. As I did so, I could feel the hole soften and begin to open. The taste of his hole was incredible! Tangy and dark. I wanted more of it and knew where I could get it!

I pushed gently against his hole with my tongue and felt his ring give way and my tongue enter my brother's ass for the first Time. Right then and there I swore that this wouldn't be the last Time! It was only the  
>beginning. My tongue pushed into the soft, wet interior of Finn's body and the tastes became even more intense - darker, richer. It suddenly hit me - I was licking the inside of my brother's body! No more intimate act had I ever had the chance to perform!<p>

I ate at his ass like a starving man, licking and sucking at his hole. I knew that this was something considered totally nasty but, try as I might, I just couldn't see it that way! This was the most loving and inFinnate  
>pleasure I could give my brother - and myself. No way could I begin to explain how bonded I felt to Finn by this act. He was giving me complete, total access to his body - an act of trust and love which blew my mind!<p>

"Fuck, yeah! Eat my hole, bro! Suck at my ass! Shove your tongue all the way up my fuckin' butt! Eat out my shit-hole! Come on! Get your tongue in there! Get me wet, bro! I want you to fuck me!" Finn said.

What was that? What the fuck did he say? Finn wants ME to fuck HIM? Oh, my Gaga! I couldn't fucking believe my ears! My brother was offering me his hole to fuck!

I looked up from between his legs. Our eyes met and I saw the most incredibly intense look of pure lust in Finn's eyes.

"You...you...want me to fuck you?" I said, hesitantly.

"Fuck, yeah! I want you to shove your fuckin' cock in my hole and fuck my ass!" Finn begged me.

"But I've never done anything like that before." I said, unsure of what to do.

"You don't need to learn how to fuck, bro! You just shove your cock in my hole and you'll figure it out!" Finn assured me. "Just spit on your hand and lube up your cock before you shove it in my ass."

I inched forward on my knees until my cock was near his hole. I spit on my hand as Finn had told me to and skinned back the foreskin that covered the head of my cock. I put my cock at the entrance to his body and then looked back at Finn to assure myself that this is truly what he wanted.

"That's it, bro. Shove it in slowly. Gimme Time to get used to your fuckin' rod." Finn moaned.

Taking him at his word, I gently pushed forward but met resistance from his hole. I didn't know what to do. I almost pulled back, when I felt Finn's hands on my hips, pulling me forward stronger. I felt my cockhead pop into the tight ring of his sphincter and then my cock was enveloped in the most intense, wet heat imaginable. Never had I ever felt anything that felt as good as the inside of my brother's ass! Without meaning to, with completely mindless fuck-lust, I shoved my cock as deep into his body as I could go all in one thrust.

I heard Finn grunt as I bottomed out in his butt. His hands gripped my butt cheeks, holding me inside him. I could feel the tight sheath of his guts spasming around my cock as he gradually became used to my cock. After a  
>while, I could feel his chute open up and could feel his hands move to my hips and slowly begin pushing me back. My cock moved a few inches out of his hole and then I could feel his hands pulling me back in. He did this a<br>couple of Times, setting the rhythm until my natural inclinations took over. At that point, his hands left my hips and moved to his nipples and I saw him pinching and pulling on them while my cock slid in and out of his  
>ass.<p>

"Yeah, bro! That's the way! Fuck my butt! Shove that fuckin' cock all the way up my shit-hole!" Finn moaned.

I followed orders. My cock was reaming his ass now, pulling almost all the way out before I shoved it deep inside him, once again bottoming out in his hole, my pubes crushed against his ass. I could smell the ripe scent of  
>our fucking, scent coming from the sweat of our two bodies and the insides of Finn's ass. The fumes surrounded us and I breathed deeply of them as I drove my cock in and out of Finn's ass, creating more and more of the scent that we were both getting off on.<p>

I started fucking faster and harder as I felt my impending orgasm. The slick heat of his ass was driving me on as well as the stink of our joining. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to! I drove hard into his butt  
>and could hear the increase in his moaning.<p>

"That's it, bro! Pound my fucking ass! Shove that fuckin' meat up my hole! Cum in my butt, bro! Shoot your hot load in my guts!" he all but shouted.

There was no problem with that. I could feel the heat in my balls as my load traveled slowly up until I could no longer contain it. I shoved hard into his ass and could feel my cum shooting into his guts! I was  
>cumming in my brothers ass!<p>

I collapsed over him, my head resting on his chest as my cock slowly pulled from his hole. He lowered his legs and wrapped his arms around me and held me while I regained my breath and came down from the high of my first time. (The one with Blaine didn't count.) My hands clung to him like he was a life-raft. Never in my young life had I ever felt as good as I did in that moment, held in my brother's arms.

Finn gradually turned us over and pulled me close. He leaned down and kissed me as I lay there on my back. My cock, which had only softened momentarily, became hard again at the touch of his lips to mine. He licked all around my mouth, my lips and inside my mouth. I realized that he was tasting all his own funk which was still there. He moaned deep in this throat as he did so, telling me that he was as much into man-funk as I was.

Slowly he moved down my body and took my cock into his mouth, cleaning off the cum and ass- juice from his own ass. The warm, wet heat of his mouth was a true revelation to me! The movement of his tongue as he licked off all of his funk from my cock felt every bit as good as his ass had. 'So this is what a blow-job's like.' I thought to myself! I immediately wanted to try it on Finn. But he had other ideas.

He sucked at my cock just long enough to get me really hot again and then he got down between my legs and lifted them with his hands. His mouth locked itself to my butt and he began eating out my sweaty hole with a  
>vengeance. I quickly figured out what was about to happen. And while the size of his cock worried me somewhat, I wanted Finn to fuck me so bad that I was willing to go through any amount of pain for him to do it.<p>

Finn stopped eating my ass and told me to hold my legs back with my hands as he had done. Then he got off the bed and left the room. I wondered what the fuck was going on when he came back with a jar of petroleum jelly in his hand. He got back on the bed and lay down with his face in my ass again. He sucked my hole and shoved his tongue back up me and began to fuck me with his tongue. It was a delightful feeling which didn't last long. As soon as he had my butt hole wet enough and open enough, he pulled back and opened the jar of petroleum jelly. Taking some on his finger, he began to lube up my ass with it. I could feel his finger pressing on my hole and the slickness of the lube and spit allowed his finger to glide into the interior of my body. The feeling was incredible!

Finn pressed his finger all the way inside me and then pulled it out. I moaned at the emptiness in my bowels and Finn gave a little chuckle.

"Don't get impatient, bro! There's more coming!" he assured me.

He dipped two fingers in the jelly this Time and again pressed them into my hole. I felt a small bit of discomfort at first with two fingers, but as Finn began moving them in and out of my hole, my butt relaxed and I started  
>to get really good feelings from my ass. So good that they were making my cock leak all over my belly. Finn pushed both fingers up inside me and seemed to be hunting for something up there. Suddenly his fingers brushed against something and I almost saw stars the feelings were so intense! I moaned and more cock-snot shot out of my piss-slit!<p>

"Yeah! There it is, bro! That's your joy-button! That's what makes gettin' fucked feel so fuckin' good!" Finn informed me as his fingers continued to stroke the button up inside my ass.

He continued to play with my hole, gradually adding another finger until I had three of his thick digits completely up inside me and working in an out with no resistance. I wanted more! I was tired of fingers! I knew that  
>there was only one thing that would put out the fire in my hole - my brother's cock! I wanted Finn to fuck me and I wanted him to fuck me NOW!<p>

"God, Finn! Please! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Shove your cock up my butt! Please!" I begged mindlessly.

He gave me a horny grin.

"All you need do is ask, bro!"

And with that, Finn pulled his fingers from my ass and dipped them in the jelly again and began coating his hard cock with the lube. He rose up on his knees and scooted forward until his cockhead was resting against my  
>asshole. He grabbed my ankles and pushed them up until he had my ass well spread and then slowly pushed forward.<p>

I expected pain on his entry, but Finn had opened me up well. I felt some slight resistance from my sphincter and then I could feel his cock as it slowly slid into my ass. It was the most wonderful feeling of fullness!  
>But, more than that - far more, was the incredible feeling of 'connection' I had with Finn. I was taking part of my brother's body inside of mine making us like one person. I could see on his face the intense pleasure<br>that my ass was giving him and I was sure that the look was mirrored on my own face from the pleasure his cock was giving me!

He slowly shoved his cock up my ass until he could go no further and I felt his pubic hair scratching at me hole. It was an incredibly intense feeling of intimacy to feel him completely buried in my body. I could not see where I stopped and Finn began. We were truly one. The feelings that I felt were so different from when I was fucking him. These feelings were not only sensual but emotional as well. I was surrendering my self to him. I was in  
>the most vulnerable position a male could be in. I was offering my body for him to use and the feeling of surrender and love about overwhelmed me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and falling down my face. Finn,<br>however, looked worried at this.

"Am I hurting you, Kurt? Do you want me to pull out?" he said, and I could feel him starting to withdraw his cock.

I grabbed his hips and pulled him firmly back inside me.

"No! It just feels so good! I love you so much! I never knew how much I loved you until now! I love this feeling of being one with you so much! Please, don't stop! Make love to me forever!" I plead.

Finn leaned over and began to lick the tears from my face and then pressed his lips against mine in a deeply passionate kiss. I could taste the saltiness of my tears as he kissed me.

"I can't make love to you forever, bro. I wish I could. But I'll be in love with you forever - is that enough?" he said softly as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes!" I said. "That's enough. Just love me. I need your love so much!"

"You've got it, bro! You've always had it. There's nobody else in the world that I love as much as you." he said.

Finn raised back up and began to gently fuck me. He slowly pulled his cock back and pushed it slowly forward. Each movement caused intense feelings to flow through my body and I moaned like a bitch in heat! I watched my brother's grinning face as he plowed my butt with his cock. I was soon moaning and babbling incoherently as he sped up his fucking and drove his cock harder and harder up my shit-chute.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" I babbled as his cock pounded into my ass.

I didn't see how he could but he did begin pounding harder and harder into my ass. The scents from his sweaty body and my ass began to assault my nose and I was lost to the funk which surrounded us. I suddenly realized that I was laying there, my hands gripping Finn's body and not touching my cock, yet I was about to cum. And it felt like it was just about the biggest cum I'd ever had in my life. I had shot my load up Finn's butt not 20 minutes ago and yet it felt like there was more cum in my balls than there had been then.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna shoot my load!" I screamed.

"Fuck, yeah! Cum for me, bro! Shoot your load for me!" Finn screamed back.

And I did! The first shot of cum went over my head and landed somewhere on Finn's bed. The next eight or nine shots (who could count at a Time like that!) went into my hair, over my face, down my chest and finally across my belly. Finn continued to pound my hole, angling his cock so that it hit my joy button with each thrust as I came. I was screaming out my orgasm when I suddenly heard loud moans which weren't mine.

I looked up and could see on Finn's face that he was about to shoot his load up my ass. I clamped down with my ass muscles and his cock began to spasm in my butt as he unloaded what felt like a gallon of cum inside me. So much cum, in fact, that I could feel it dribbling out my hole as he continued to unload. The jerking of his body and the twitching of his cock up inside me caused another glob of cum to squirt out of my cock as he finished and collapsed on top of me.

I put my arms around his sweaty, muscular body and breathed deeply of his masculine scent as he lay on top of me gathering his breath again. My one hand reached up and gently stroked his soft, dark hair while my lips licked at the salty sheen of sweat covering his shoulder. There were still aftershocks of my orgasm going through my body as I lay there under Finn, reveling in the warmth and scent of my brother - my lover.

Finally, he recovered enough to roll over. His cock slipped from my hole and I could feel more come drip from my ass as he pulled me into his arms. We lay there a long Time not speaking. I think we were both too  
>overwhelmed with the experience of each other. Finally, we both fell asleep.<p>

It was dawn when I awoke, still wrapped in my brother's arms. It took me a moment to remember all that had happened. How we had made love to each other. I didn't know what was going to happen now, but I didn't care. I was safe and secure in Finn's arms and that was all I needed to know. I put my tongue to his chest and began to lick his skin. The saltiness and the scent of him caused my cock, already hard, to begin leaking from my piss-slit. Being a teenage boy does have it's advantages. I was as horny now as I had been the night before. I wanted Finn to fuck me again.

He awoke with my licking of his body and began to moan. I could feel his hard cock pushing against my stomach and I knew he was more than ready to shove it back up my ass. But he hadn't opened his eyes yet, just moaned at the sensations my tongue was causing to his body. I turned in his arm until my ass was against his cock. I reached back and bent it down until it was pressing against my hole. With the fucking last night and all the cum and lube still between my ass-cheeks and up my butt, his cock slid inside me with one gentle thrust of his hips. I moaned deeply at the penetration! My brother's cock was exactly where I thought it belonged - inside me!

Finn pulled me closer and began to lick the back of my neck and my shoulders as he slowly began to grind his cock in and out of my willing ass. He took his Time and must have fucked me for at least twenty minutes. Slowly, so exquisitely slowly! I could feel every vein of his cock as he pulled it in and out of my hungry hole. Finally, he pushed me over on my stomach and began to pound my ass with the eagerness and hunger he had the night before! I was in heaven! My cock was trapped beneath me but I could feel my orgasm building. Just as Finn began to scream out in orgasm, my cock began to belch forth my load onto the sheets below us. The cum that Finn had shot in my ass the night before was now joined with another load of my brother's spoonge and much of it was dripping out of my ass and down my balls. It was a delightful feeling!

Finn collapsed on top of me and we went back to sleep again. When we awoke, it was full light. I looked at the clock and could see it was almost 10 o'clock in the morning! I never slept this late! But, then again, I'd  
>never spent the night fucking my brother either! I could feel Finn's lips as he gently kissed my shoulders.<p>

"Good morning, bro!" he said gently into my ear and then licked inside it.

I moaned at the feelings his tongue created. I was hard again and I could feel Finn's cock, still inside me, hard as well.

"I love waking up with your cock up my butt!" I told him.

"We'll see what we can do about that happening more often then." he said gently. "But I've gotta take a piss!" he said.

He pulled his cock from my ass and jumped up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. I was right behind him, my need no less than his! We stood at the toilet together and Finn reached over  
>and put his arm around me, pulling me close. It was a very intimate thing to do and I have found it one of the joys of being with another male.<p>

We showered together for the first time. It was so sensual! Finn faced me and began soaping up my body. Finn's soapy hands went all over my body, tracing my muscles, stroking my skin. He then turned me  
>around. I thought he would wash my back, but instead he instructed me to lean forward and put my hands on the tile wall in front of me. He then squatted down behind me as I bent over and took his hands and spread my ass cheeks apart. I felt his tongue lick up my ass and then his lips locked to my hole and I could feel his begin to suck on my ass. It took me a moment to realize that he was sucking his cum from my well-used hole. The feeling was exciting and my cock was instantly hard.<p>

Finn sucked on my ass for a while and then rose up and began soaping my back. He also reached around me with his arms and his fingers began to pinch and pull at my nipples. I moaned at his touch. I never knew my tits were so sensitive! He moved down the front of my body and grasped my cock in his hands and began to gently jack me off. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my butt and I started to move my ass around, trying to get his cock up me again. But Finn had other ideas.

He turned me around and allowed the water to wash away all the soap. He then got down on his knees and took my hard cock in his mouth. I had never had a blow-job and the feeling made my legs weak as he inhaled my cock all the way into his mouth and down his throat. Evidently, my brother was very experienced at sex. I wondered who he had been practicing with? Surely not Rachel, his girlfriend? But all thought washed out of my mind as I felt the muscles in his throat massaging my cock. I knew I couldn't last long. I was eighteen and really had no more control than any other eighteen year old boy!

I grabbed Finn's head as I felt my orgasm rise from my balls. I began moving my hips and fucking my cock in and out of his mouth. I knew he wanted my cum and he was about to be drowned in it! I couldn't help myself. It was like my hips and cock took on a life of their own and I pounded my cock into my brother's mouth and then shot load after load of my teen jism down his throat. Finn swallowed every drop and even continued sucking on my cock after. I finally had to push him off my cock because it became to sensitive to touch!

At that point, he stood up and handed me the soap.

"Your turn." he said, grinning at me.

I took the soap in my hand and began washing his beautiful, muscular body! I marveled at his hard pecs as my soapy hands slid over them. I pinched and pulled on his tits and he moaned at my actions. My hand continued down across the ripples of his abs but then I moved up again to his chest. I pushed my head under his arm and breathed in the strong scent of his ripe pits. I was going to wash his pits, but I was going to wash them MY way - with my tongue.

Finn moaned more as my tongue licked through both is pits, tasting the salty sweat there before I used my soapy hands to finally clean them. He grinned at me as I told him to turn around. He immediately assumed the same position I had, bending over and spreading his legs.

Like him, I squatted down and pulled his ass cheeks apart with my hands. The scent of his ass drew me like a magnet and I began licking and sucking on his slightly furred hole. To my surprise, a small amount of my  
>cum did fill my mouth and I drank down the warm, viscous liquid from my brother's ass. I loved tasting my own load from his butt - along with his assjuices! I then rose and ran my soapy hands over the strong, broad<br>muscles of his back and around his body until I was running my fingers through his pubic hair, fondling his balls and stroking his hard cock.

I turned him around and knelt down in the shower to worship my brother's towering manhood. Seeing all that throbbing man-meat up close made me wonder how it had ever all gotten up my tiny butthole. I guess it wasn't as tiny as I thought it was! I licked at the head of my bother's cock which was throbbing in front of me, the foreskin having retracted from his arousal. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and tried to take all of it  
>down my throat the way he had mine. His cock head hit the back of my throat and triggered my gag reflex and I started choking.<p>

Finn quickly pulled his cock from my mouth, squatted down and put his arms around me.

"Don't try to take it all, bro! Just take what you can handle! It feels fantastic to me!" he said, kissing me gently on the cheek before once again standing in front of me.

I took his cock slowly back into my mouth - not so eager to repeat my mistake. When it reached a point I felt comfortable with, I began to suck and lick it while moving up and down. Finn began moaning and I could feel  
>his cock getting harder and thicker in my mouth. Evidently Finn didn't have that much more control than me because I knew that any moment Finn was going to blow!<p>

And blow he did! Suddenly my mouth was filled with a huge amount of his hot cum. I tried to swallow it all, but his cock kept shooting load after load of his sweet man-cum into my mouth. I swallowed what I could to keep  
>from drowning and the rest leaked out of my mouth and dripped down my chin. Again, I don't know how many Times he shot, but I knew I was taking his cum down my throat for a while.<p>

Finn finally pulled his cock from my mouth and squatted down again. He began licking his cum from my face and then finally pressed his mouth against mine and pushed what remained of his cum from his mouth to mine! It was an incredibly sensual act to suck my brother's cum from my brother's mouth! I moaned as he did this and my hand reached down to my still hard cock. It took two strokes for me to shoot another load - this Time all over my brother's cock and pubic hair which where right in front of my cock when I shot.

Finn held me until my orgasm was over and then stood up. I saw my cum coating his softening cock and his pubes. I pressed my face into his crotch and licked up as much of my cum as I could find.

"Well, that's one way to clean up after!" Finn chuckled as I greedily sucked my cum from his pubes.

I stood up and there was a sheepish grin on my face.

"It shouldn't go to waste, should it?" I asked.

"No, bro! It should NEVER go to waste!" he laughed.

We finally got out of the shower and took our Time drying each other off causing our cocks to plump up but not reach full hardness again. Then we went down and fixed breakfast for each other. We didn't bother to put on  
>clothes. We were enjoying the sight of each other's bodies and couldn't keep our hands off each other - even while we ate. Finn was touching me, stroking me - my hair, my arms, my thighs. One of his hands were on me all the Time and I was no better! My hands continued to touch any part of his body that was near me.<p>

We didn't talk really. We just sat there, eating, touching and gazing into each other's eyes. After we cleaned up the kitchen we went out to do our chores. Unlike most days, we didn't do our chores separately. As if my  
>mutual agreement, we worked side by side with each other until they were done. Then Finn suggested that we go down to the pool and swim. Since we were already naked except for shoes, it seemed like a good idea.<p>

After swimming, we lay on the lawn, again wrapped in each other's arms.

"Finn, what's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Are we lovers now? Are we going to spend our lives together?" I asked.

"Is that what you want, Kurt?" Finn asked, rolling over on his side and looking me deep in the eyes.

I rolled over to face him.

"Yes. It's what I've always wanted. I want to be with you forever." I said.

"And that's what I want too, bro! So don't worry about it. It will all work out - you'll see!" he said and pulled me into his arms, giving me a deep, soulful kiss.

We lay there for a long Time, just enjoying being with each other, touching each other and knowing that there would be many days like this ahead of us. Our whole lives ahead of us. Together.

As we walked back home, one thing was bothering me though.

"Finn, where did you learn all this stuff?" I asked.

"What stuff?" he asked.

"Well, how to fuck ass and get fucked and how to take cock down your throat! Where did you learn all that stuff?" I replied.

"Burt." Finn said.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


End file.
